An unexpected guest
by xKc
Summary: Barry and Caitlin have a unexpected family member drop by. Snowbarry one-shot 2/6


**This is the second one-shot i had i mind, this one was prompted by BlownAway18.**** :D**

**It's a little bit on the shorter side but i still hope you like it. **

* * *

After a long day at the lab Barry and Caitlin went home to relax a little.  
They were sitting on the couch watching Netflix and talking about their wedding when someone knocked on the door.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Caitlin asked.

"Not that I know of." Barry replied with a confused look.

She got up and went to check who was at their door at this time.

She opened it slightly and she was shocked by who was standing in front of her, it was her mother.

They hadn't even said anything to her about Barry and Caitlin's relationship, let alone their wedding or where they lived.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Caitlin asked surprised.

"What is wrong with a mother paying her daughter a visit?"

"I didn't know you moved, I had to get the address from that weird detective you have hanging around." She said as she tried to squeeze through the half opened door.

"_I am going to turn Sherloque into a popsicle._" She murmured under her breath.

Carla managed to enter and that is when she saw Barry sitting on the couch.

He looked at her with a faint smile and waved. "Hi." Was all he said awkwardly.

"Oh I didn't know you had company." She said embarrassed.

"That is why you should call ahead, so you don't drop in unannounced." Caitlin said, she sounded slightly annoyed but her mother didn't pick up on it.

"So aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Carla said ignoring Caitlin's frustration.

Caitlin took a deep breath. "This is Barry, he is my boyfriend."

Barry gave a confused look but immediately picked up on why she didn't want her mother to know about the wedding, they hadn't invited her, and he knew why.

"Oh." Carla said slightly disappointed for not being told before. "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"

"We haven't exactly had the best relationship for the past couple of years." Caitlin said. Barry could see that she was getting angrier by the second, which for him, is quite a long time.

They talked for a while about how everything was going. Barry introduced himself and things were going pretty well until Caitlin brushed aside a strain of hair that fell out of place when her mother noticed her engagement ring.

"Wait are you two engaged?" Her mother pointed at the ring on her finger. Caitlin nodded silently.

"Why didn't you tell me? I am you mother after all." She asked.

This was it, Caitlin had enough. "Because I didn't want you to ruin that too, like you did with all of the great moments in my life." She yelled.

Her mother took a few steps back, she didn't expect her own daughter to say that to her. "Sweetie, I just..."

She was trying to explain but Barry, who had been silently standing on the side, noticed a flicker of white in Caitlin's eyes, he knew it wouldn't be long before Frost got out and then things could get really bad.

"Miss Tannhauser, I think it's best if you leave." He said pointing at the door.

She was obviously offended by this gesture. "Caitlin, you're not going to kick your own mother out are you?"

Caitlin just turned away slightly and Barry urged her mother to leave.

When Barry got back from the door he saw Caitlin sitting on the couch again, crying.

He went and sat down next to her and wrapped her in his arms. She happily curled up next to him, whenever something was wrong, just being held by Barry was enough for her to forget all her troubles.

"I'm sorry." She said sobbing.

"Hey, it's okay." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I just thought that for once we could have something go right." She looked up at him with regret. "Do you think we did the right thing by kicking her out?"

Barry gave her a reassuring smile "Our wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, and if you think that not having your mother there will make you happier, then yes."

She hummed and noticed the stain of make-up she had left behind on his shirt. "Oh god, i am sorry." She said as she was trying to brush some of it off.

He stopped her and pressed his lips to hers. "Hey, don't worry about it." He said before hugging her again.

"Thank you for getting her out when you did though, I am afraid that if you didn't, Frost might have gone crazy." She said.

"_Hey, I would only have frozen her a little bit._" Frost said jokingly which made Caitlin giggle.

He heard it and he realized that Frost was trying to cheer her up as well, this gave Barry an idea though.

"How about we get some ice-cream?" He asked.

She looked at the clock for a second before turning back to him "Barry, it's 1 in the morning, where do you think you are going to get ice-cream from?"

He looked disappointing for a second before an idea shot into his mind. "How about Paris?" He asked.

She raised her eyebrows in confusion "What about Paris?"

"Ice-cream. I am pretty sure the shops are open there."

"Barry, we can't just go to Paris to get ice-cream."

"Why not though? We can be there in a flash and be back before anyone notices we're gone. And maybe i can run us all the way to the top of the Eiffel tower and we can enjoy the view while we're at it. Pleeeaaaasssseeee." He said with his sweetest puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" She relented. "But no Eiffel tower, you know how much i hate heights."

He gave her a little innocent grin, he wasn't going to give up this easily. She noticed and before she could say anything else, he picked her up and ran them to Paris.

* * *

**So i already had most of this written down before i even started on the previous one-shot and now i realize this could have perfectly been part 2 of that one... XD**

**Also i am considering on going more in depth about the Paris thing, should i? Maybe a little world tour?**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. :D**


End file.
